The invention is a kit having parts for making an extender for a hand drill to the length needed at a work site, where electrical conduit, readily available at the work site, is used to make the extender.
It frequently occurs at work sites that an extender is needed so that a hand drill can be used to make a hole at a considerable distance from where the hand drill can be easily used. This occurs, for example, when holes for electrical conduit need to be drilled between studs in finished walls from a basement through to a near floor and through to a far floor. Even if the length of the extender needed could be predicted, it would be inconvenient to carry a pre-made extender from work site to work site.
This problem has been long recognized and prior art shows that a solution has been long sought. People seeking a solution however have focused on schemes for devising variable length extenders. Examples are shown by Bocchio in U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,110; by Hamann in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,502; by Salyers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,513, and by Carroll in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,214.
Variable length extenders can not work very well because of the number of movable joints which must be included, and they are still inconvenient to carry from site to site. Making a variable length extender smaller so that it is less inconvenient to carry about introduces more movable joints and thus makes the extender less reliable and less safe to use. There remains a need for an extender which has reliable and safe joints and which can be used easily.
The invention shown here is based on a discovery of a new solution to this old problem. The new solution is to provide a kit which comprises parts which can be used with electrical conduit, readily available at work sites, to easily make an extender having the length needed at the particular site. This extender has secure joints so that it can be used reliably and safely. It can be disassembled after use, and only the parts comprising the kit need be carried from site to site.
This solution is not suggested in any prior art nor by any combinations of prior art.